Awkward loving
by emmyloo-x
Summary: Rin walked in on you and Yukio, while the two of you were intimately embraced, and now he just makes things awkward. YUKIOxOC RATED M FOR A REASON! Part 1 of 2.


**_First story of the new year! WACHAAA!~(thats my retard sound :P)_**

**_Anyway, i thought i'd be fair and do one with cute little yuki-chan too :)_**

**_-emmy._**

* * *

><p>Yukio watched with sharp, deep blue eyes as you walked innocently into the lunchroom, lunch in hand. He absolutely loved the way you looked today. Your black hair fell down your back in thick, luscious curls, your eyes full of the utmost kindness, and you were practically shouting shyness from the way you moved and looked into people's eyes. That short little pink skirt didn't leave much to the imagination, he thought as you sat your lunch on the table and sat next to him, across from his brother.<p>

It was strange how you were shy with others, but never with him. He wondered vaguely if it was because he had a slice of shyness in himself as well, but threw away the thought quickly when you started talking.

"H-hi Yuki, Rin." You smiled at Yukio, a blush dusting your pale skin.

He managed out a smile, "H-hello Yumi."

"Y-yo Yumi." Rin said and continued with his lunch.

You shifted awkwardly, and began taking bits and pieces of your lunch. It really wasn't awkward after Yukio asked you to date him…. It was normal for you two to be together a lot, but you could only think that there was a slight awkward tension filling the space around you, Rin and Yukio ever since last night.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yuki…" you whispered from behind him while he read his book. Your eyes ran across the words in the book as you leaned your head forward to eavesdrop on what he was reading.<em>

_He jumped at how close you were to him. Just a second ago, you were sitting on his bed playing with Kuro. He figured Kuro left to do something else, so that's why you were now leaning over his shoulder. _

_Fighting the tempting urge to look at your breast (For he had the perfect view due to your position) he looked upwards and met your curious hazel eyes. "Y-you startled me."_

_You giggled softly, the sound barely putting stress on his eardrums. "S-sorry."_

_He smiled softly at you, "No need to be sorry."_

_You nibbled your bottom lip in the utmost contemplation before taking your hands and locking two fingers to hook off his glasses. Taking the carefully from his face, you studied the eyewear before slipping them onto your face._

_Yukio had to desperately hold in his laughter as he watched you flinch slightly at how much your vision blurred up. "How can you see out of these?" you whispered and tried walking around. Hands in front of you for safety reason, you wandered about his room he shared with his brother. You giggled to yourself, "I only need your coat and a gun, and I'll be a female you."_

_He chuckled at that and stood up quietly. Making his way towards your still wandering self, he grabbed hold of your upper arms to keep you from moving and to keep your risk of falling over slimmer. He turned you around, you looked up at the blurred figure you figured to be Yukio and grinned cheekily. _

_He then laughed at how much more accented your eyes look when you had his glasses on. They were at least two times bigger, and that cheeky little grin of yours didn't help with his fit of laughter. "Do I look silly?" you asked._

_He then took his glasses off of your small face, "Not at all. They're just… too big for you." He smiled as he slipped them back onto his face. _

"_That does make sense…" You giggled, "You're like… two of me."_

_He deadpanned, "Are you calling me fat?"_

_You deadpanned, "I'd be calling myself fat if I called you fat."_

_He sighed softly, "That's true." He looked down at you, "And I know best," your feet left the ground, "That you aren't fat."_

_You gasped at the initial closeness of your two bodies and only heightened the closeness by wrapping your arms around his neck to assure you didn't fall to the floor. Hands slipping under your knees to keep you in place, the blush blossomed onto your cheeks. "Y-yuki." You stuttered._

_He chuckled, "This is so strange."_

_You looked at him and raised a slim eyebrow, "What is?"_

"_Having a relationship so intimately with someone other than my brother." He said and sat you on his bed._

_Sitting down next to you, he cherished the way you looked. So flustered, so adorable he couldn't keep his beautiful eyes off of you. "But, we haven't succeeded in our intimacy." He whispered against your small ear, his breath hitting your neck causing shivers to run down your spine and cause goose bumps to rise against your skin. _

"_W-we couldn't possibly…" you whispered, "we're only 15…"_

_It took him a moment to figure out what you were talking about, because it seemed you weren't on the same track that he was. The blush that emitted from his skin, he was sure, was as bright as an in seasoned tomato. "A-ah! N-no. N-not yet at least…" The blush grew darker at the simple thought of doing such an activity with you, "I m-mean..." He eclipsed your chin with two of his fingers and made you look at him, "J-just a kiss."_

_Your hazel eyes grew slightly wider. "A k-kiss…?" You blushed darkly at the thought of kissing such beauty like Yukio._

_He nodded and looked at you, "A hug to tell you I'll be with you as long as we live on this earth …." He leaned in and hugged you tightly, "A kiss to tell you that I'll be with you even after we leave the earth."_

_Your blush darkened as he leaned down and kissed your cheek first, "T-this is my first kiss…" you whispered to him._

_He simply replied, "I-it's mine as well."_

_You looked up at him and then took a glance at his full lips. He seemed to mirror your action before he quickly leaned down and kissed your lips in a chaste kiss. When he pulled away, he turned so his side was facing you. "T-that w-wasn't so bad."_

_You looked at him. "Y-yuki?"_

_He turned to face you, but didn't get to say anything because your lips were back on his in a simple peck. He blushed but didn't flinch away from your show of affection. You slowly but surely wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "T-thank you." You whispered in his ear._

_He pulled you away from him as he looked intently at your face. Blushing, he surged forward once more and claimed your pink lips. This time though, he kept his lips on yours and didn't let you pull away from him. His hands now resting cozily on your hips he could only do what felt right and pulled you towards him to push the kiss towards a more passionate end._

_Acting on pure based instinct, you were pushing him down onto the mattress with ease and climbing on his body with no difficult challenge. One of his hands had traveled quite a far deal upwards to rest on upper torso, closer to your left breast. _

_You groaned against his lips when he pulled away and couldn't stop yourself from blushing even more. You wondered vaguely how the situation got this passionate from only one serious lip lock with the all to serious Exorcist, but the thought was tossed to the wind when his lips found yours again. _

_Everything, you were pretty sure, would have gone smoothly was it not for the more annoying twin. Rin barged into the room, and was met with you straddling Yukio, blushing like a mad man, and Yukio underneath you, blushing but not as much as you were._

"_Brother! Have you ever heard of knocking?"_

_Rin practically exploded as he covered his eyes, "GO TO HELL! This is my damn room too!"_

* * *

><p>You looked at Yukio and then to Rin and huffed quietly. "I'll see you later Yuki." You smiled softly at him and leaned forward to peck his cheek. The blush on his face was so cute, you thought, stood and left to break away from the awkward tension.<p>

Hugging your lunchbox close to your chest, you made your way out of the lunchroom and began walking to your dorm to drop off your now useless lunchbox.


End file.
